Muchacha Terrícola
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Unos cuantos drabbles sobre los tres años.
1. Capítulo 1: Vulgar

**MUCHACHA TERRÍCOLA**

* * *

_"Y tu nombre, pequeño… es Vegeta, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes? Si no tienes un lugar a dónde ir… ¡Te serviré mucha comida! Me imagino que comes igual que Goku, ¿o me equivoco? Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva."_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vulgar**

* * *

Tanta vulgaridad, mundana, impensable. Tan inconcebible e irreverente, tan escandalosa e imprudente que no podía ser real. La vio guiñarle, un gesto tan coqueto que nadie nunca antes le había dirigido en ningún espacio de la galaxia, como si no fuera capaz de imaginar todos los horrores que había hecho realidad con sus propias manos.

Definitivamente algo tenía que estar mal, ella lo había visto personalmente matar a Zarbon. La recordaba, suspirando como una quinceañera cuando lo conoció, para luego gritar de terror luego de su transformación. Incluso había estado presente cuando los namekianos se percataron de que faltaba una aldea completa y él mismo reveló entretenido que se debía a que él los había asesinado. Ella estaba loca si creía que podía confiar en él después de todo aquello. Probablemente lo estaba, a esa mujer le faltaba un tornillo.

Pero qué más daba si le faltaba uno o veinte. Tenía razón en algo, él no tenía nada. Ni un lugar en el que dormir, ni una nave, ni comida. Y había pasado tanto tiempo en el espacio, matando para comer y para encontrar refugio del clima que no parecía tan mala idea simplemente aceptar su ofrecimiento. Después de todo, ahora su único propósito era volver a ver a Kakarotto y para hacerlo tendría que esperar que los namekianos convocaran al dragón y lo trajeran a la vida nuevamente. Lo más conveniente sería estar cerca de ellos llegado el momento, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos la transformación.

La Corporación parecía lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerse alejado de todos esos humanos escandalosos. Y con suerte pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando en algún lugar lejano y podría no ver a nadie en absoluto durante los siguientes meses.

Levitando sobre el domo de la Corporación Capsula, la vio poniéndose un casco y sacando algo de su bolso. Arrojó un pequeño objeto a unos cuantos metros y una nube polvorienta se esparció en el aire. Cuando se desvaneció reveló la presencia de una motocicleta que no estaba ahí hacía un momento. Ella se subió, ajustó las correas de seguridad de su casco y se marchó.

Asumió que de eso se trataba todo ello, la mansión, los robots, las naves y autos voladores que había visto. Eran científicos.

De la madre no estaba seguro, aunque asumió que de ella había sacado lo escandalosa.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había revivido en Namek y transportado a la Tierra con la magia del dragón. Había estado entrenando en el desierto a cientos de kilómetros de la Corporación, bajo el inclemente sol del Medio-Oriente. Las entrañas le dolían de hambre, no sabía cuántas horas había pasado allí luchando con un enemigo invisible que tenía el rostro de Kakarotto. Se sentía débil, por lo que decidió emprender el vuelo de regreso con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie en la cocina.

Silenciosamente apoyó los pies en el césped del patio trasero. Alzó la vista y sus mejillas ardieron, abrió los ojos bajo su ceño petrificado. La inesperada silueta semidesnuda de la mujer deambulaba por el patio, junto a la piscina, bebiendo un refresco despreocupadamente en el camino a una reposera. Bien podría estar desnuda, pensó sin darse cuenta.

Ella se recostó boca abajo y se desabrochó el brasier. Vegeta abrió los ojos sobresaltado. ¿Qué tan vulgar podía ser!

Repentinamente, ella bajó sus gafas y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de irritación.

—¡Espero que no te estés haciendo ideas extrañas!

Una palabra se ahogó en su garganta. Gruñó aún con el rostro encendido en llamas y se volteó a lo que realmente le importaba. Tenía que comer algo.

El rubor tardó mucho más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, realmente le molestaban esas palabras. ¿De qué ideas estaba hablando? No sabía si realmente le perturbaba más la pregunta o la respuesta. De sólo pensarlo volvía a sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y se frustraba por sentirse tan susceptible a sus estupideces.

Bah… ¿Qué podía esperar? Esa mujer no estaba cuerda.

Otras semanas pasaron, el tiempo se le hacía eterno, interminable. Aquel día estaba experimentaba el frío despiadado de la Antártida, azotado por una ventisca tan impetuosa que se sentía como cientos de piedras golpeándolo simultáneamente. Había regresado muy entrada la noche, tan tarde que lo único que se oía en esa parte de la ciudad era el canto de algunos insectos nocturnos. Dentro de la Corporación no se oía más que el eco lejano de sus pisadas, marcando el trayecto que más familiar le era, el camino al refrigerador.

La habitación se iluminó con la luz artificial de la nevera y encontró una bandeja repleta de comida; pollo, arroz, ensalada, puré de papas, pastas, sopa, bistec. Vio una pequeña nota con su nombre escrito arriba de la fuente, pero la ignoró completamente. Ya la había visto antes en varias ocasiones. Estaba seguro de que aquella mujer era la responsable de dejarle lo suficiente para cuando volviera. Era extraña.

Sacó la bandeja y se sentó en la mesa a comer. Su figura volvió a presentarse y él frunció notablemente el ceño y cerró los ojos. La mujer deambulaba en una camiseta y ropa interior por la cocina, bostezando y estirando los brazos. Se talló los ojos y lo miró, repentinamente le sonrió.

—Sabes que puedes calentar la comida, ¿verdad?

No le contestó, tampoco abrió los ojos. Evitó observarla así, medio desnuda, pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando la escuchó acercándose a él. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y sintió el trozo de pollo que masticaba estancarse en su garganta cuando se encontró con su trasero sobresaliendo detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. Se golpeó el pecho rápidamente y tosió. Ella se puso de pie con un cartón de leche entre las manos y lo observó preocupada.

—¿Acaso los saiyajin no mastican al comer?

Se sirvió un vaso de leche mientras él trataba de recuperar la compostura. Su rostro ardía nuevamente, fastidiado por la forma desvergonzada en la que ella se desenvolvía por la cocina. Ante su mirada desconcertada, la mujer se acercó y se inclinó ante él para tomar un plato. Lo llevó sin decir nada hasta un pequeño aparato sobre la pared y lo introdujo allí, luego presionó una secuencia numérica y el aparato se encendió.

—Aquí puedes calentar tu comida cuando no llegues para la hora de cenar —le dijo sonriente y al finalizar el ciclo, volvió a alcanzarle el plato—. Buen provecho, Vegeta.

* * *

N/A: Para los que esperan actualización de _Entre sus Manos_, no se preocupen. El siguiente capítulo está en proceso y es bastante largo. Necesitaba un descanso y desconectarme de él pero, por alguna razón que no sé, me dieron ganas de escribir unos pequeños capítulos sobre los dichosos tres años. Ya tengo unos cuantos escritos y son bastante cortos, es que amo escribir de ellos dos y quería dejarles esto entre actualizaciones. Espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conveniente

_"¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí? Aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero. Y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber sobre su regreso."_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conveniente**

* * *

El desgraciado se había negado a volver. Después de todo, no había servido para nada tolerar durante tanto tiempo a los humanos. Él no había regresado, ¡el bastardo ni siquiera había muerto!

Y él mismo se había marchado, robando la nave espacial de aquella molesta e indiscreta mujer terrícola. Tenía que salir de ese planeta lo antes posible, quizás si tenía suerte lo encontraría en algún planeta cercano. Pero al comprobar que no tenía tanto combustible como para viajar hasta la galaxia en la que se ubicaba Namek, desistió y optó por alguno de clima nefasto en el que pudiera entrenar hasta que todo su cuerpo estuviera entumecido, hasta no poder sentir su propia frustración.

Cuando la gasolina se terminó, tuvo que regresar. Tal vez tendría suerte y lo encontraría ahí en el planeta Tierra. Pero al entrar en la órbita se dio cuenta de que no sería así, no pudo sentir allí su presencia.

Habían pasado tantas cosas aquel nefasto día en el que decidió volver que por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho. De esa forma no hubiera visto a ese otro saiyajin asesinando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ser que le había arruinado la vida durante tanto tiempo. Así no hubiera sentido la sofocante presencia del poder de Kakarotto. Quizás se hubiera ahorrado el ridículo de sentirse tan minúsculo.

Pero si había algo que él tenía era convicción y ahora más que nunca se sentía invadido de un deseo. De un propósito tan lejano e inalcanzable que le hervía la sangre.

—Vegeta, ¿quién crees que sea ese muchacho? Creí que habías dicho que no habían más saiyajins vivos.

Le preguntó la mujer, inclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse a él.

—No lo sé —gruñó él frustrado.

—Pues, yo creo que se parecen. Ese chico era muy guapo.

—¡Bulma! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —le gritó a ese que llamaba su novio.

Repentinamente se envolvieron en una discusión que no podía interesarle menos. Él estaba demasiado conmocionado por los eventos recientes como para prestarle atención a los gritos de la pareja que tenía junto a él.

Cuando ya no pudo soportar el escándalo, se levantó de la mesa abandonando la barbacoa por segunda vez en el día con la única intención de marcharse a entrenar nuevamente. Kakarotto finalmente había regresado pero su pelea con él se había pospuesto. La abismal diferencia entre sus poderes no algo que pudiera sortear en cuestión de días. Primero tenía que encargarse de los androides que atacarían la Tierra, luego se encargaría de matar a Kakarotto.

Pasó una semana experimentando las condiciones más extremas que pudo encontrar alrededor del planeta. La ropa que le había dado aquella muchacha terrícola estaba despedazada, y comenzó a temer que, si seguía así, terminaría desnudo en algún desierto. Suspiró, su traje estaba en la lavadora de aquella Corporación.

Volvió por la noche, como siempre, esperando que no hubiera nadie deambulando por los pasillos. Afortunadamente los namekianos ya se habían marchado a un nuevo planeta y sólo quedaba esa familia extraña. Buscó aquel baño en el que se había vestido, sabía que la mujer había dejado por ahí su traje. Revolvió entre la ropa sucia y la dejó caer al suelo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un brasier entre las manos. Las manos le temblaron, se sentía frustrado.

—Espero que hayas venido a darte una ducha —la hoyó diciéndole a sus espaldas.

Se volteó a verla, estaba envuelta en un bata con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Pero luego se relajó y se rio al ver el estado deplorable de su atuendo.

—Ven, tengo algo para ti —le dijo y se volteó—. Rápido, es tarde y por tu culpa estoy posponiendo mi sueño de belleza.

Vegeta se vio obligado a seguirla, seguramente ella tendría su traje oculto en algún sitio de esa mansión y no tenía más opción que obedecer si quería volver a ponérselo.

Caminó detrás de ella por los corredores oscuros de la Corporación hasta que finalmente llegaron a una habitación llena de aparatos, tecnología terrícola bastante anticuada a su parecer.

La mujer abrió una puerta contra la pared y sacó un traje pulcramente doblado sobre una pila. Luego se lo extendió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Fue muy difícil recrear el género del que está hecho tu traje. Cuando lo saqué de la lavadora noté que tenía un gran agujero en el medio, no puedes seguir usándolo en ese estado. Así que te hice otros… Así tendrás una muda cuando termines de entrenar.

Arqueó una ceja y sintió las fibras del traje que le había dado, era tan similar que sería muy difícil distinguirlo de su traje original.

—Pensé en hacerlo de otros colores, pero creo que el azul es tu color. No tienes que agradecerme —le dijo comenzando a retirarse—. Ahora date una ducha, ¿dónde te metiste para apestar de esta manera?

Gruñó y apretó el traje entre sus manos. Jamás alguien tan insultantemente débil se había dirigido de tal forma a él, ¡el príncipe de los saiyajin! Pero cuando ella se perdió de vista no se sentía tan ofuscado. Convenientemente había solucionado su problema, adelantándose a que él siquiera se lo pidiera. Tomó el traje una vez más y se volteó al resto que yacían especialmente acomodados para él y los tomó descuidadamente para llevarlos a su cuarto. Luego de revisarlos se dio cuenta que además había diseñado en el mismo material unos cuantos pantalones cortos.

Al llegar al baño encontró un neceser con algunos objetos de cuidado diario, tomó una botella de metal y presionó el interruptor que yacía bajo la tapa, era un desodorante masculino. Encontró un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, shampoo, una pequeña máquina de afeitar y lociones. En su aparador había ropa de uso diario y pantalones deportivos. Tonterías terrícolas, si se lo preguntaban a él.

La presión del agua era perfecta bajo la ducha, tan relajante que por un momento se olvidó de su objetivo y pensó en todos los eventos que se habían desencadenado aquel día. Se encontró a sí mismo divertido, recordando la manera en la que aquella mujer temblaba de pavor cuando la gigantesca nave de Freezer pasó sobre ellos. Sin embargo, salió corriendo detrás de ellos con la idea de verlo por sí misma. No sólo era vulgar, grosera y gritona, tenía que admitir que también era algo intrépida.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Gracias a Ashril, Flopo89, Prl16, AkandeDMS, Nuriadb y Natalia Romanoff1 por sus reviews!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Inteligente

_"¡Espera Vegeta! ¡Llévame contigo! ¿Qué no recuerdas quién te da hospedaje?"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Inteligente**

* * *

Si Kakarotto había sobrevivido entrenando bajo una gravedad aumentada cien veces, él lo haría con una aumentada ciento cincuenta veces. No iba a ser menos que él si quería lograr transformarse y superarlo. Incluso la llegada de aquel muchacho le había dejado algo en claro, no existía sólo _un_ super saiyajin. No era un elegido, un privilegiado que tuviera esa capacidad y que fuera exclusivamente suya. Era un estado y él lograría alcanzarlo a como dé lugar.

¿Pero qué le faltaba a él? ¿Qué era lo que Kakarotto y ese muchacho tenían en común? ¿Qué era eso de lo que él carecía? Él era meticuloso y decidido, era fuerte y su objetivo claro. Él haría cualquier cosa, era cruel y despiadado con sus enemigos. Él no podía tener límites.

Por un momento dudó, quizás era su bondad lo que lo había ayudado a transformarse. Esa estúpida necedad que tenía y que lo había llevado a perdonarle la vida la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra. Pero cuando vio a aquel muchacho que despiadadamente había descuartizado a Freezer hasta volverlo polvo, supo que era algo más. Él no tuvo miramientos al asesinar a su padre y al resto de sus soldados. Terminó con ellos sin derramar una gota de sudor. Ese muchacho, a pesar de su amabilidad, era similar a él a la hora de deshacerse de sus enemigos.

Luego de entrenar por horas y sin descanso, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó unos platos de la nevera. Tal y como la mujer le había enseñado, calentó la comida y cuando terminó de almorzar la vio asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Aquí estás! Te estaba buscando. Tengo algo para ti, pero necesito que me ayudes con una prueba. Ven, acompáñame. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

Extrañado, la observó y arqueó una ceja. Realmente no tenía idea de qué podía querer con él o qué le tendría preparado. Tampoco imaginó con qué le podría ser de utilidad.

—¿Te lo tengo que repetir? —le gritó.

Todo lo que sabía hacer esa mujer era gritarle y ya comenzaba a exasperarle la forma grosera en la que se dirigía a él. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y la siguió hasta su laboratorio. Cuando lo vio levantarse se sonrió y en lo único que pudo pensar era en cuán ridículo era el peinado que traía.

—Estuve trabajando en esto toda la noche. Noté que te la has pasado entrenando con la gravedad aumentada y quizás te ayude tener un oponente para pelear. Por supuesto, no podría construir un robot que equipare tus habilidades, pero se me ocurrió algo que quizás sea una buena alternativa.

Sobre la mesa del laboratorio encontró una docena de aparatos esféricos. Ella tomó un control y luego de presionar unos cuantos botones, los robots levitaron en el aire y se giraron rodeándolos. Parecían tener una especie de cámara que rastreaba un objetivo.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —le preguntó.

—Lánzale una esfera de energía y verás —contestó con un aire engreído y le guiñó.

Vegeta la miró con su apariencia suficiente e ignoró el gesto, alzó su palma y formó una esfera de energía. El sonido de la energía reuniéndose sobre su mano hizo eco en el laboratorio e inmediatamente aquellos aparatos se dispersaron a su alrededor.

—Apuntale a uno de ellos —dijo la mujer y Vegeta eligió uno al azar y lanzó con fuerza la esfera.

Hubiera esperado que la energía lo destrozara por completo, sin embargo, el aparato había logrado desviar la presión de la esfera para enviarla a otro que hizo lo mismo. La esfera deambulaba de un lado a otro, rebotando entre robots, incrementando su velocidad hasta que uno de ellos lo apuntó a él.

Desprevenido, vio su propia energía regresar a él de forma violenta y sintió sobre su espalda las manos de la mujer escondiéndose detrás de él. Sin dudarlo, golpeó la esfera con el reverso de sus manos y ella explotó contra un rincón del laboratorio.

La terrícola temblaba aferrada de su espalda desnuda, temblando como una hoja. Pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba inmerso en aquellos pequeños robots que aún lo tenían en la mira. Se preguntó cómo habría logrado que esa tecnología tan retrograda y primitiva sobreviviera la bestialidad de sus fuerzas. Imaginó el escenario que ella le había planteado, usándolos como si se trataran de enemigos.

—Creo que no fue una buena idea probarlos dentro del laboratorio… —balbuceó ella, saliendo de su escondite para corroborar los daños—. Bueno, ya es algo tarde para pensar en eso. ¿Qué te parecen? —le preguntó volviendo a sonreír.

—Me serán de utilidad —comentó sin despegar la vista de los robots que levitaban por la habitación.

—No por nada soy la mujer más inteligente y hermosa de este planeta. Apuesto que estás muy impresionado, me costó mucho trabajo diseñarlos para soportar tanta energía —Se acercó a él y dejó el control sobre la palma de su mano—. Con este botón los activas y con este los apagas. Instalaré el mando en la nave así no necesitas usarlo, pero me tomará unos días. Mientras tanto puedes usarlo. Si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme.

Ella se marchó poco después de explicarle algunos comandos básicos para utilizar en su entrenamiento. Le sonrió nuevamente y se marchó. Vegeta se quedó por un momento en el laboratorio y cuando finalmente estuvo solo, ladeó una sonrisa. La muchacha no era tan inútil como había creído en un principio. De hecho… era bastante inteligente.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Gracias a Natalia Romanoff, Nurdia-db, Prla16, AkandeDMS, Flopo89 y Lyss Getta! Es tan fácil escribir estos pequeños capítulos que no me aguanto no publicarlos, ya tengo casi todo el capítulo 30 de ESM, ahora mismo estoy editando el resto y en dos escenas estaré lista para publicarlo. ¡Gracias por seguirme!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Entrometida

"_¡Oye! ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¡Por poco destruyes mi casa! ¡A ver si ya te comportas!"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Entrometida**

* * *

Apenas podía ordenar sus últimos recuerdos cuando la vio. ¿Qué había pasado? Cierto… La nave había explotado.

Se sentía débil, cansado, con el cuerpo drenado de energía. Se giró a un lado y notó un tanque de oxígeno. Del otro lado estaba ella, la mujer terrícola que disfrutaba gritándole y dándole órdenes. Junto a ella notó una fuente con agua y un paño… ¿Acaso estaba intentando bajarle la fiebre?

Se quedó allí, recostado sin mucha opción. Preguntándose inevitablemente por qué estaba allí. Aparentemente estaban haciendo todo a su alcance para mantenerlo con vida, o al menos ella lo hacía. Y llegó a la inequívoca conclusión de que lo había hecho con la esperanza de salvar su propia vida para cuando llegaran los androides. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener? Él era una amenaza en ese planeta.

Sin embargo, y aunque estaba terriblemente seguro de su conclusión, no dejaba de resultarle extraño. Sí, esa mujer no estaba del todo cuerda. Pero era muy inteligente, si quería sobrevivir tenía que mantenerlo vivo. No le pareció necesario que estuviera allí a su lado para asegurarse de ello, bien podría estar durmiendo en su cuarto y no allí, sentada, sobre una mesa.

Incómodo por las ideas extrañas que deambulaban por su mente, intentó levantarse y sintió sus entrañas retorcerse bajo su abdomen. Aún estaba terriblemente malherido y no fue capaz de sofocar el quejido que salió de sus labios. Apretó los ojos intentando desesperadamente ignorar el dolor, sus brazos temblaban sobre el colchón, su frente sudaba copiosamente.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿¡Acaso has perdido la cabeza!? —le gritó ella, que se había despertado y apresurado sobre él para empujar su espalda nuevamente sobre el colchón—. ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Tienes que descansar si quieres recuperarte! ¡Por poco y te mueres!

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? —le cuestionó con suma dificultad.

—¡Guarda silencio! No harás más que hacerte daño. ¡Mira en el estado en el que estás! ¡Es un milagro que aún respires!

—Ese es mi problema —murmuró sin fuerzas.

—¡No tienes remedio! ¡Deberías estar agradecido! ¡Ahora cierra la boca y quédate quieto! —Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo obligó a permanecer sobre la cama. Vegeta abrió los ojos, incrédulo ante su atrevimiento y luego notó cómo empalidecía—. ¡Ahh! —soltó con un gesto petrificado—. ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Eres un tonto! Abriste tus heridas, ¡quédate aquí! ¡No te atrevas a moverte! Iré a buscar unas vendas.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Vegeta seguía escuchando sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, postrado en esa cama, comenzando a sentir la humedad de su abdomen bajo las vendas. Ella regresó luego con un botiquín que dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó a él, rodeando su espalda en un abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron, exaltado por su repentina cercanía.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Estoy ayudándote para que puedas sentarte!

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Vegeta se aferró de la tela de su cama y ahogó un quejido en su garganta mientras se sentaba. Ella corrió a un mueble cercano y sacó un par de almohadas que puso bajo su espalda para ayudarlo a estabilizarse. Luego se sentó frente a él y tomó el botiquín. Sacó un manojo de gasas que dejó sobre la cama y luego se acercó, inclinándose sobre su pecho para retirarle los vendajes ensangrentados.

Él se quedó estático, observando sus manos dar vueltas sobre su torso para deshacer las vendas. Tomó las gasas y las puso sobre la herida abierta y tomó su mano con la de ella, dejándola sobre las vendas.

—Sostenlo fuerte —le pidió, tomando unas vendas limpias.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le gruñó molesto.

—Tienes que sostenerlo para detener la hemorragia. No puedes darte el lujo de perder más sangre. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu grupo sanguíneo! Quizás sería conveniente que tomara una muestra de sangre para saber qué tan compatible sería la sangre saiyajin con la de los humanos en caso de que necesitaras una transfusión. Supongo que somos bastante compatibles…

Por supuesto que él sabía cómo detener una hemorragia. Sabía cómo cauterizar una herida, ¡sabía cómo amputar un miembro! ¡Eso no era lo que le estaba preguntando!

Abrió los ojos al sentirla acariciándole la mejilla. Tragó con fuerza, su rostro prendido en llamas. La miró a los ojos sin fuerza para sacudirse el gesto, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Habiendo terminado de reemplazar los vendajes de su torso, revisaba atentamente los que tenía sobre la frente. Pasó sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras de su cabello y sonrió con cierto alivio.

—Afortunadamente no te abriste otras heridas.

Vegeta sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su interior, retumbando sobre su garganta, nublando el resto de sonidos en la habitación. Tal fue su incomodidad que sintió que recobraba algo de fuerza y la empujó para ponerse de pie. Tenía que alejarse de aquella extraña mujer lo antes posible.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —le gritó interponiéndose.

—¡A entrenar! ¡Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo!

Sus rodillas flaquearon, traicionando sus planes. Sintió sus piernas comenzando a desplomarse y la vio abrazarlo, intentando infructuosamente mantenerlo en pie.

—Vegeta… —susurró, aplastada por su peso—. ¡Vegeta! ¡Levántate!... Eres muy pesado… —la escuchó decir—. _No puedo… No puedo sostenerte —_comenzó a oír como un eco lejano—. _¡Vegeta! ¡Despierta! ¡Me estás… aplastando… _

Abrió los ojos, una respiración le rozaba la oreja. Susurró apenas su nombre y se dio cuenta de que era ella. Había perdido el conocimiento. Alzó sus manos apoyándose en el suelo e intentó levantarse. La miró bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos celestes fijos en él y un incipiente rubor sobre sus mejillas. Probablemente la habría dejado sin aire.

Él bufó mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie y la testaruda mujer se levantó, intentando cargarlo sobre su espalda. Percibió cómo su menudo cuerpo temblaba, azotada bajo su peso, pero no desistió de la idea y lo ayudó a volver a sentarse sobre la cama.

Se limpió la frente y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Pudiste haberme matado! —le recriminó con las mejillas ruborizadas. Sacudió su falda y volvió a mirarlo con un gesto irritado—. Mira cómo dejaste mi vestido… ¿Satisfecho? Ahora sabes que no puedes dar ni dos pasos sin desplomarte en el suelo. Espero que eso te haya servido para darte cuenta de que debes descasar. ¿Acaso quieres morirte sin derrotar a Goku?

Sus palabras lo golpearon con fuerza. Su certeza le había dado al clavo, en el sitio justo en el que podía hincar su puñal y retorcerlo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Él no iba a morir ese día, no sin haberse transformado, no sin haberle demostrado a todos quién era él en realidad.

A regañadientes se acostó sobre la cama una vez más sin decir palabra. El rostro de ella se relajó con cierta satisfacción y volvió a sonreírle.

—Así me gusta. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil ser obediente.

* * *

_N/A: Gracias a Adriana B, Natalia Romanoff1, Nuria-db, Lyss Getta, Vanesaa, Prla16, ziari27, arag7 y AkandeDMS. Gracias a Vanessa por apuntarme un horror ortográfico jajaja no sé como word no me lo apuntó. He estado escribiendo demasiado en los últimos días y cuando uno lee 20 veces lo que escribe a veces no nota algunas cosas que otro lector fesco sí puede, hoy amanecí con un ojo palpitando. Creo que necesito un descanso pero antes de tomarme unos días quería dejarle esto. ¡Gracias!_


End file.
